DREAM COMES TRUE
by Fujii-Kun
Summary: Sasu x Naru. its been a long time waiting for Sakura to make her idol Sasuke relizing her existance, but, because of a VERY SHOCKING thing she saw, se must go for it, only to realize that he's.. he's... with Nar... AAAAAAAHHHHH....


**DREAM COMES TRUE**

BY: Fujii-Kun

**Disclaimer:** I OWN THEM!!!!!!!! I OWN THEM…. In my dreams only …. ( . )

**Rating**: I think M for safety…

**Pairing**:  Sasu-Naru. Yes, just them..

**WARNINGS:** This is a yaoi story (boys x boys), containing light lime, If you don't like YAOI, so juz get the (peeeeep) out of here. Don't ever bashing me , or flaming me , or anything. I believe you are adult all now rite? Or at least a little 'matured' if you opened this site rite??? heheheheheh….

And, again, soooorrrryyyy for my lack of grammar. I'm bowing my head for apology.

Don't scream that I haven't told ya kay…. Because, in my univ rite now, a yaoi manga-book is coming out by an illegal production comp., and the straight fans of the story (Death Note) buy the manga without asking or browsing firstly, soooo, they're bashing and complaining to the sorry authors…but, I say, pity them… hahahahahah….

**A/N:** soooooooo, Fujii-Kun's here again, we meet again in this fic. This is only one-shot story, and I took the scene by the first book of Naruto. Remember the scene where Sakura's daydreaming in a bench about Sasuke compliment to her wide forehead.

I'm sorry to Sakura's fans, because this time, my fic will be from her POV, and… and…., ummm… I'm kinda bashing her. Sorry, sorry, sorry… I didn't mean that but, I can't find any other girl-character that having so much childlike crush to Sasuke-kun. And I don't think that Ino match my specifications, so I use Sakura. Once again, for Sakura fans, please forgive me…

P/S: PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS SECTION….. v(o)v

**DREAM COMES TRUE**

BY: Fujii-Kun

This Morning, so brightly, so shining, sooooo perfect in Sakura's mind. After receiving the joyous reality that she's in a team with the most coolest teen guy, and after rejoicing her victory against most of the soon-to-be-Genin girl, and after stalking him to almost everywhere he goes, Sakura's sitting down in a bench near the tree where Sasuke-kun standing so coolly against. And now, looking at her precious-prince-charming, she starts her daydreaming (dreaming with opened eyes) about him, the Ice-Prince of Konoha, something about being his first and last-and-to-be-wife girlfriend. She realize the fact that Sasuke's really rarely be around in this few weeks.

//// _How come that I will be able to be his girlfriend if he's missing all the time??_ \\\\\

Sighing, she looked up at the glaring clearly blue sky, determined to be the only girl to be his girlfriend. Her Inner-Sakura, Devil-Mode, nodded vigorously, one hundred percent agree to the outer-Sakura's state of mind.

//// _If I cant have him, no girl will_…..\\\\

//// _Hey, am I dreaming or something? I… I think I… saw… Sasuke-kun… looking at me???_\\\\

///// _Nay, I must be dreaming. That's impossible for me to have Sasuke-kun looking at me with hi_s _warm eye_s (the fact that Sasuke-kun's eyes is cold rather than warm is forgotten already..). _There's such no ways…\\\_\ she wailing inwardly, with her inner-Sakura, Devil-Mode, nodding her head too. But she's still sure (in her in-denial part of her mind) that Sasuke-kun's watching her, so without any other explanation for her over-working-for-joys, she looks down to her palms, smiling sheepishly and hoping that it's a cute smile for Sasuke-Kun.

_//// wooo-hoooo…wooooouu…. Sasuke-Kun does looking at me!!!! I'm soooo winnnnn this tim_e…\\\\ inner-Sakura already jumping around in joy, throwing her fists upright, and punching the air vigorously. //// Yes yes yes yes yesssss….\\\\ she still putting the cute-in-hope smile on her face,

_//// does he already realize that I'm the best for him from all the girls exist here_? _Sure he is… aaah, Kami-Samaaaa….. arigato gozaimasu… hontou niii_… \\\\

Some rational part of her mind, the Angel-Mode slapping her face (and the Devil-Mode Inner-Sakura) in hope to distract their vigorous mind, to realizing something that what she's thinking about does not exist!

/ _Stop Daydreaming Sakura!!! Its impossible for Sasuke-Kun to like you back. And it's nearly impossible for him to come to you and talk nicely to you. Stop reaching the unreachable!!!_! \\\\

Sighing, realizing the harsh truth, she puts her head to her palms, patted by her Angel-Mode and once again, daydreaming about Sasuke-Kun. / _I'm just wishing… just this time, that Sasuke-kun will realize my existence more than just a teammate. Is that too mush to ask, Kami-Samaaa_? \\\\ She looks down to the ground, with dejected look on her eyes. Looking back to Sasuke-Kun, she finds out the fact that… that… _////GAWD!!! Sa.. Sa.. Sasuke-Kun… is walking to my direc…tion. NOOO…. He's coming to my place!!!_!\\\\ slapping back the Angel-mode to dust, the Devil-Mode throwing her pom-pom to cheering the situation.

"Sakura,"

_//// HE'S TALKING TO MEEEEEEE!!!!!_!\\\\\

"Ahh, Sasuke-Kun… eer, how.. how do you do?" Stuttering like Hinata now, and feeling really embarrassed, she braved herself to look at him.

"Hn." Devil-Mode: soooooo coooool…..

"is.. is that something I can do for you Sasuke-Kun??" she asked hopefullu, deeply deeply hoping that Sasuke-Kun will realize her existence now.

"Can I talk to you, Sa.. Sakura?" he ask, with a little bit hesitance.

_//// HE WANTS TO CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO ME!!!!! OR... OR… HE REALIZE THAT I LOVE HIM AND HE DECIDED TO GIVE ME AN ANSWER!!!!_!\\\\\ Of course Sakura's dumbfounded by the words from Sasuke, and forgetting everything that exist in the world –having too much absorbed by his words- she nodded her head. She even forgot to breathe.

"About what Sasuke-Kun??" (doki…doki…doki…dokidokidokidokiDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI)

"Lets…Lets find another place. It's too crowded here." Forgetting completely the fact that the place is definitely out of crowd area, they walk to the edge of the forest. Sakura, in her mind, realizing that this is a good place to 'propose and answer' the crush-things, smiling softly to Sasuke-Kun, waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Sakura, what do you think about Naruto?"

"Huh??" don't know what to think, don't even know about if the question like that ever exist; she titled her head to the side. Obviously confused, but thinking that this is maybe because Sasuke-Kun knows that the blonde had a crush over her and Sasuke-kun don't want to break his heart too deep. _//// How sweeeeeeeet…… Sasukeee-Kuuuun_…\\\

"Err, what about him, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Just answer me" he replied curtly.

"Oh, I think he's loud and obnoxious. Very annoying. What do you think about him that you ask me about him, Sasuke-Kun?? " She replied softly, and blinking her green eyes in fake-innocene, hoping that Sasuke-Kun will forget about the dobe and continuing their 'love-confession' (A/N: If that ever exixt.)

"I just want your help, Sakura."He answered her in a low silky tone that usually sent half of the female population in drowning in their nosebleed.

"He..Help? Sasuke-kun??" she answered immediately, as Sasuke already know. When he use that kind of tone, no one, I mean NO GIRL ever refused his everything (questions, demands, wishes, etc, even for not paying his 1.500 yen groceries, often, geez…)

"Yeah, Help me. You will help me right, Sa-Ku-Ra….." That… that low-silky-voice again.. Along with the… melting-the-girls-instantly-into-a-puddle-of-goo smile, and how can Sakura say nay to… to the tone Sasuke-kun's using right now? To the smile he's throwing to her right now?? Who can anyway??? (A/N: me.. me.. me!!! I can say no to Sasuke.. I'm in love with his brother, actually… v(o)v peace..) Her imagination's already gazing away, and so does her soul, fleeting out of her mouth, along with her answer,

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun.. What can I do for you?" Her dreaming about 'love-confession' is already evaporated, along with the soul and the imagination, but she coulnd care-less about it because she's having another imagination about him, complimenting her for helping him.

"Could you help me so that I could go out with Naruto? I mean, he's really cute, don't you think so? His lips, his eyes, his hair…everything about him…"

_//// Who… who's this? He's not Sasuke-kun… no, he's fake!!!!_ \\\ Walking backward, backward, and tripped by a small rock, and,

---

-------

BRAAAAAAK

-------

---

Stumbled up from her flat-back fall from her bed, she blinking her eves several hundred times. Realizing with agony that.. was.. just… a… dream

_//// A dream….DREAM!!!! juz a dream.. thank you Kami-Samaaa…its just a dream!!!_

_Hahahahahah… you silly Sakura. How come Sasuke-Kun will like the dobe in the first place…. bakaa Hahahah…_\\\\ her Inner-Sakura rolling over the floor, laughing at her, while her Angel-mode sits sulkily in the corner.

Thinking, thinking, and determined to know about Sasuke-Kun's feeling for her, she dressed herself in one of her best dress, and brushing her hair neatly, she says her farewell to her parents, and stalk outta the house. And determined to make Sasuke-Kun as her's today. Cheered by her Devil-Mode Inner-Sakura, she walks out of the village, searching for her prince charming. _//// Where? Where's Sasuke-kun today?? He's not in the training ground. So, where is he??_\\\\

Throwing her glance to the area near the forest, she saw something that make her heart beat goes faster. _////Sasuke-Kun!!! There you are!!! _\\\\ stalking towards him with determined heart and mind, she saw something unusual. _//// Why is Sasuke-Kun crouching on the bushes like that?? Is he sick??_\\\\ her mind filled with worries, as that sound came to her ears.

The

Sound

Of…..

People ….

Kissing????

She peeps trough the thick leaves of the huge bush, and what she saw, made her heart stop beating, and her mind stop functioning.

"Sa…Saa-ahhh… Sasu… Stop… ah… (lick)…it.."

"What?? I thought you like it, dobe." Say a smirking Sasuke while he's gracing Naruto's neck with his tongue.

"You…ah (bite)….. Teemeeee…" he replied, halfheartedly, while Sasuke closing his mouth with his to stop his ramblings.

"Urusai, dobe." Getting annoyed, he once again kissing him fervently, so hot, so fast, and soooo damn hard, but somehow the kisses become sloppy, because the mentioned dobe's still struggling to get off his embrace.

"Sasu..keee… what if..oomph (Kiss).. if… someone seeing …mmmpfhh.. (Kiss) us right now??" he speak in a squeaky tone that clearly, evidently, and surely doubted his own question.

"Let them watch then. I couldn't care less. (Kiss)" really really getting annoyed now.

"wha…aaah..(Lick).. yoooouuu.." deranged pervert!!!! (suck)." As another shudder came trough his spine and he hold tight to Sasuke's body as the dark-haired boy attacking his neck almost harshly to stop his speeches.

"Gyaaaah… stop biting!" slapping his hand on Sasuke-s back, but soon, earned a deep-sharp glance and somehow, seeing the pretty blush on Naruto's face, it's enough to drive him to the insanity-Level-Up once again, and without anymore prompting from the cute face, and without care to the blonde's ranting, he started the battle of dominance once again (which he won incredulously…), and silencing the said speech with his –talented- tongue in Naruto's mouth and his –more than talented- fingers in his shirt, sneaking his way upward.

Very, very working….

Impressively.

Soon, after their very hot session, they,, made their way out of the shrub, and they found out with shock (In Naruto's case) and ignored (In Sasuke's case) look when they found out a fainted Sakura, with bubbles from her mouth, and wondering if she has watched the Kissu-Kissu session just now.

"Sa… wha… she…" Naruto paling, and when he looked at Sasuke to find an explanation, the only look he's got from him is just the satisfied face. Well, Sasuke has many reason to be satisfied right now. First and the most, few kiss mark on his super-cute boyfriend (on his neck, on his jaw, on his chest, on his shoulder, etc…), and secondly, the news about their relationship is going to be spread like wild-fire in the summer.

_//// At least the fan-girls will be outta my ways now. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm gay._

Smirking his famous smirk, he drag Naruto's hand, and lead him to his house. Well, actually, Sasuke's already preparing a 'little present' for Naruto, including many butter, honey, chocolate ice cream, and strawberry jam. who cares if he hates sweet?? Who cares for the dead-like body that sprawled behind them. Who told her to watch the Kissu-Kissu session between him and Naruto???

"Luckily that she didn't interfere our time, or coming when we're making love rite?" Says smug Sasuke, and his smirk grew wider and wider and wider, and we could hear the "PEERVEEEEEERRRTTT…." Screaming from Naruto's embarrassed, and red -faced in a distance.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's case..… Eeeemhh, welll….. Lets just say that she's still drowning in her in-denial part and imagination about the kissing session between his Ice-Price-too-cool-too-be-real Uchiha Sasuke and the baka-too-loud-too-be-exist Uzumaki Naruto, along with the bawling her Devil-Mode Inner –Sakura. And her Angel-Mode Inner-Sakura patted their back while saying something really close with " I knew it… haaaaaaah… "

But you cant deny that her dream -indeed- comes true

OWARI

A/N: okay… and the story stopped right here. bow

Whaddya think?? jump jump

For me, this is very funny. Not to mention poor Sakura there, but, I do like this story. When the idea kinda pooped out of my head, I'm not sure how to make this as funny as possible. And I know that something's funny for me, it doesn't mena that it's funny for you too, rite?? But I hope you enjoy the story.

And, I welcome every Reviews, critics, and comments you decide to share to me.

Well, lets meet again next time in my another one-shot story.

Jyaaaa…

Fujii-Kun


End file.
